Yui's Lucky Husband
by kukuruwataminesan
Summary: One-shot, non-yuri, lemon fanfic. Yui Hirasawa and her husband, Kai, are alone at home. What is their idea of couple's fun at night?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: This is a one-off story I'll be doing for Yui and Kai Hirasawa, so don't expect me to do lemon stories for the others.**

 **This chapter can be rated Teen, but to be safe, the whole story has been rated Mature.**

 **If good kids don't like this story, they just leave this page without reporting this story. I tried to make it as clean as possible, but I can't guarantee that it may get graphic at certain points.**

* * *

 **Kai's POV**

I came back home with Yui after a night out. We had dinner with Yui's sister, Ui, and her boyfriend, Hirosuke Masaki. After dinner, Ui and Hirosuke invited us to watch a movie with them, but we thought that we should just go home and chill together. Yui's parents are out on holidays, so they won't be back for a couple more days.

Yui and I sat together in the living room. I had the news channel on, because if Yui wanted to talk to me about stuff, I wouldn't be distracted by the other things. Yui's head was on my chest while she lay on the sofa. When we're alone, Yui likes to ask me some pretty random things, particularly some sensitive things.

"Hey, Kai, what do you think girls like in boys?" Yui asked.

"I dunno. Some women just like men for the money. Others appreciate the love that men provide and they value it." I looked down at her face as I said that. She looked very beautiful.

"Does it really matter to girls how their boys do in the bedroom, or how long their thing is?" This was a particularly random question for Yui to ask.

Luckily, I'm not one of those guys who gets insulted when their girlfriend/wife says that. I replied, "I dunno. Does it really matter to boys how their girls do in the bedroom, or how big their boobs or ass are?"

"Yeah, only people who care less would think it all matters. You don't matter, do you?"

"Of course I don't! You are who you are, and they can be who they want to be."

After another fifteen minutes, Yui got up and went for a bath. Now, this is Japan, so usually when we take baths, we have a shower first, then get in the bath and have a soak. Because we do it this way, we can keep the bath water for the next person to use. However, sometimes, I might not have time to take a bath, so I just shower.

A little while later, Yui came out of the bath and told me that I could use it. She also said, "When you're done, put on a bathrobe and come to our room!"

 **Yui's POV**

I put on the bathrobe and went back to our room. I began imagining what I could do with Kai when he got out of the bath. Usually, he's the dominant one, but I thought I might take that role for tonight. I'm not saying that his ways are too soft, I'm just adding on to the excitement he gets when he gets frisky with me. I can't wait for him to come in!


	2. Chapter 2

**Kai's POV**

By the time I left the bathroom, it was almost 11:00. I went back to my bedroom in my bathrobe. Yui was sitting on the bed, looking at me. She told me to come and sit with her. As soon as I sat down, Yui's arms were around me and her head was on my shoulder. As we kissed, Yui told me, "Let me take your robe off. I wanna check you out!"

Yui took my robe off. She then took a long look at me and touched my chest. Curiously, Yui asked, "Why aren't boys' chests flat? Why do they have nipples? It's not like they have to feed babies or anything. Here!" Yui took her robe off and let me see her chest. Her hand was still touching my chest, wondering why she had breasts and I didn't. (By the way, I'm sure she knew that all along. Yui just likes to do a bit of roleplaying at times to spice things up more.)

Yui invited me to touch her breasts, saying, "I'll bet you five hundred yen that you can get hard without me or you touching it."

I said, "You're on!" and began feeling Yui. "Nice boobs, Yui," I commented.

Yui replied dreamily, "Oh, really? I didn't think they were nice. They're not that big or anything…" Yui's boobs were of an average size. With clothes on, you wouldn't even notice them in the first place. Some girls, like Yui's friends Mio and Mugi, have breasts that can be noticed even with clothes on. Sometimes, I wonder how their boyfriends must feel.

I just replied, "They're big enough for me. Some boys don't mind girls with small breasts like yours." Yui's breasts felt soft and a bit cool, since she took off her bathrobe for a little while now. Seeing and feeling the forbidden made my heart go a little faster and in no time, my penis was hard and I did not have to touch it, which meant I had to pay Yui 500 yen later.

Yui began kissing me on my chest, which made me pretty excited. As she went down on my body, she asked me, "If I lick you there, would you lick me there too?" I wasn't one for oral since I don't like the idea of it, but Yui's a pretty ambitious girl who loves to try new things out.

I just told her, "You do what you want. You don't have to blow me if you don't want to." I'm a nice person. Yui and I both know that not everyone likes sex to be like the pornographic videos on the internet, but we respect each other's decisions regardless.

So Yui went on down and began licking my penis before putting it in her mouth. I could feel her licking it as she her mouth went up and down. I didn't push her head down or anything because it wasn't porn; it was real life. It wouldn't be nice to force someone to go deeper if they didn't want to. She didn't do it too hard or too long because she knew that there was more to come. A couple of minutes later, she switched to just putting her hand around my penis and began rubbing it up and down.

 **Yui's POV**

I didn't go too hard on his penis since we still had a ways to go, but I wanted to just play with him so we could have the best time in bed.

I asked Kai, "Do you do this to yourself sometimes?"

He replied, "Not all the time, but occasionally."

I wanted to work up to something before I let him go down on me. I thought he might like it. I grabbed his hand and guided it to his boner. He knew what he had to do as he smiled at me and began rubbing it. I watched him for a couple of minutes before I lay down across him and began rubbing myself. We watched each other rubbing ourselves. It turned us both on.

Kai suddenly said, "I've got an idea. Come over here." I did as he said and he had me lie down on his chest. Suddenly, his left hand grabbed my boob while his right hand began fingering me. He swapped hands a couple times in order to grab my other boob. I was moaning like crazy. I quickly grabbed his dick and began jerking it.

"S…s…stop it, Kai, I'll make you cum before you've even started banging me!" We both let go of each other and stopped for a few minutes. After a little laugh, I told Kai, "We should have done this at the start to save time, then I wouldn't have to worry about you not being able to do it before we've even started! How about you go down on me know? Let your cock take a little break for a change!"

Kai and I sat up. Kai wanted to teach me something using my boobs, so I let him do that. I love how he can get so frisky, erotic and slightly perverted when we're alone.

"You know, most men assume that breasts are round things that just stick out of women's chests, but in truth, that's not really the case. There are big boobs and small boobs, but there are breast shapes as well, because each woman is different."

Here's how he showed me the different breast shapes. He said that mine were side-set before he squished them away from each other for east-west boobs. Round boobs were equally full at the top and bottom before he squished one of them to show that there were women whose breasts were asymmetric. Bell-shaped and teardrop breasts were slimmer at the top, so Kai put his hands at a certain point above my breasts.

Now Kai was ready to go down on me. I lied down on my back and let Kai do whatever he wanted on me. He kissed me, stroked my breasts and fingered me down there like he did a few minutes before. He even tickled my nipples and sucked on my breasts. I felt my body tightening up, then quivering. I was having an orgasm. Kai chuckled as he saw (and felt) me cum. "It feels really wet inside!" he said. I giggled.

Now, usually, he wouldn't do this as he didn't really like the idea of it, but he actually went down to my pussy and began licking and sucking it. It felt good to have his tongue in my vagina, but it feels really sexy when we're cuddling while his penis is inside me. "It's alright, Kai. I'll go again from here. Let's do it."

We were waiting about half an hour for this moment to happen. Now we were really about to do it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yui's POV**

I saw Kai putting a condom onto his rock-hard penis. I asked him, "Why do you need a condom for? You know we can't have babies anymore because of what happened."

Kai replied, "I know, I just don't want it to get messy when I cum."

We both know what happened, but it was a few years ago. No one in our family could have babies anymore because of that event. But that's for another story.

Kai let me go first. He lied down on the bed and I spread my legs, kneeling on top of him. I stroke the penis against my bits for a few moments before I slowly put it in and sat down. I rose up and down on him for a few moments before I leaned back and thrust myself back and fourth, letting Kai see his penis coming in and out of my pussy.

"Does it feel good?" I asked Kai.

"Yes, it does. Don't stop, honey," he replied.

I kept thrusting for a few minutes. We were both moaning from how good each other felt. I sat up and tickled Kai's nipples as I bounced up and down on his penis. We started to kiss. Kissing during sex feels really good for us, whether we were going slow or fast, or whether we were starting or finishing.

I then lied down on top of him and continued bouncing up and down his dick before going back to sitting up straight and bouncing.

"Do you want to help me next?" I said. Kai knew what I was talking about. I put my feet down on the bed and had my knees up so I was squatting on his penis. Kai stroked my boobs for a bit, but he had to hold onto my knees when he started thrusting his groin back and forth into me so that I wouldn't fall off.

 **Kai's POV**

As I thrust myself into Yui, I got an eyeful of her tits shaking and my penis going in and out of her. The view felt great. Yui and I were breathing quickly over the past ten minutes. Me thrusting into her made her moan in pleasure.

I decided to stop thrusting and rest for a couple of moments. "Can I show you what I'm really good at in bed?" I asked Yui.

Yui giggled and nodded. "Come on then, show me what you and your cock can do!"

Yui fell back and lied down on the other side of the bed. With my penis still inside her, I went on top of Yui. After making sure we were both comfortable, I began thrusting in and out. As Yui stroked my nipples, I eyed her body and listened to her moan. We kissed for a bit before I kept going.

I stopped for a little breather before I sat up, held her thighs and began humping her again. Her boobs shook, but since they weren't that big and she was lying down, they looked like two wobbling jellies.

A couple of minutes later, Yui and I agreed that we took it up another notch. Yui got up on all fours and I thrusted into her from the back. After a little while, I held Yui's body up with one hand while grabbing her boobs with the other. For a few seconds, I actually managed to grab her with two hands while still thrusting. The feel of her breasts made me want to go faster, but I stopped before I could go too fast and cum. At that point, I was already edging and edging. I took my penis out and stopped for a bit.

I asked Yui, "I want to finish this now. Where do you want it?" I was basically referring to, "Where do you want me to cum?"

"It's your choice. You've got the condom. I don't have the periods, but I have the body for it." I chuckled at that line. Yui added, "If you want to finish, hurry up and get back to doing me!"

Yui lied down again and spread her legs so that I could put my penis back inside her vagina. I began thrusting in the missionary position, starting slowly and going faster. Eventually, I got to the point where I was going so fast, I couldn't stop.

"Aaahh… aaahh… aaahhh…Kai-chan… are you about to cum?"

"Yes, Yui-chan! I'm going to cum soon!"

"Deep kiss finish?"

"Okay, Yui, deep kiss finish!"

We were both moaning at this point. I put my head down onto her face while I was thrusting fast, deep and hard.

"I…I…I'm…cumming, Yui!"

"M…m…me too… Kiss me, Kai!"

Right at that moment, Yui's lips interlocked with mine and we kissed. My penis began ejaculating in bursts, while Yui's pussy was tightening around me. It felt like her vagina was milking my penis. Once my penis stopped throbbing and Yui's pussy loosened itself, I held my penis by the base of the condom and pulled it out of the vagina. We were huffing and puffing because of the intenseness of what we did.

Yui was delighted to see how much semen was in the condom. "It's always the same every time," I say to her. I took the condom off and tied it before I showed it to her and threw it in the bin.

Sometimes, Yui likes it if I spurt my semen onto her stomach or her breasts. If she says "Tits up," she basically holds her girls up with her hands while I jack it on them. But a "deep kiss finish" is when you kiss your partner deeply (we French kiss sometimes) right at the moment when you cum. Since you might be going very fast, your partner's pleasure will be increased as kissing holds the pleasure in a jar. Once you cum, the jar is overfilled and you will both explode in pleasure. So there, a sex tip for you.

Anyway, even if I came inside her (which I sometimes do), she wouldn't get pregnant since Yui has no more egg cells and the cells in me that make sperm have been taken and used for evil. But that's for another story.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kai's POV**

"How was it, Yui?" I asked.

"It was so amazing. You are the best husband and sex buddy I have ever had in my life. I love you, Kai-chan. Don't stop the ecchi."

"I love you too, Yui-chan. Want to go for another round?"

"No! My pussy feels numb from all the fingering and humping you've done!" Yui giggled.

"Yeah, you're right. My dick feels numb after cumming. It's a normal thing in men called the refractory period. Basically I can't do it again for a little while. Some men might feel that they want to sleep, but if I sleep too fast…"

"…you're afraid you might dream of falling? That's alright! Do you want to cuddle?"

"Sure!" Yui and I got close and held onto each other as we closed our eyes. "Your boobs feel so soft when you push them on me like that."

"I thought girls with big boobs could give all the pleasure! Like Ui, Mio, Mugi and Sawa-chan. Their boyfriends must give them the best sex ever…"

"Yui, you are beautiful just the way you are and so are your boobs. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. They're just the right size for me."

Yui replied, "Aww, thanks! You always know what to say." We kissed and cuddled tightly as we soundly fell asleep.

* * *

 **Ui's POV**

When Onee-chan and Kai-san rushed home after dinner, I knew what they were up to. I knew they were going back home so they could do the nasty in bed. These two are addicted to sex with each other and they know it. My sister likes hugging people, so I knew she would love being alone with Kai.

When Hirosuke and I came back to my house, I quietly snuck up to Yui's bedroom. Just as I thought, Yui and Kai were on the bed, holding their naked bodies against each other. Seeing them naked means they had sex earlier, since they never bother to put their clothes back on until the morning. I went over and put a blanket over them.

Hirosuke came up and asked what I was doing. "Ssh! They're sleeping!" I said. I went back to the door and watched them for a few moments. I said to Hirosuke, "Do you think we'll ever be like them?"

He replied, "I don't know. Only time will tell."

* * *

 **Author's note: I've said it before and I'll say it again; this is a pure one-off story for Yui and Kai. I won't be doing anymore lemon stories for the others. However, the others will appear in another story: Movie Uprising Beta. Hope to see you then!**

 **If you have any opinions about this lemon story, feel free to message me or send a review!**


End file.
